


Secrets Can Kill

by House_Of_Sin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn-AMC
Genre: Angst, Dark Humor, Depressing Thoughts, F/M, LGBT couples, M/M, Sexual Themes, Straight Couples, Suspense, Use of alochol, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Of_Sin/pseuds/House_Of_Sin
Summary: Follow John before he meets two transfer students.





	1. Chapter 1

  The roars of laughter erupted through the bar, two men clinking their glasses together in delight as they ignored the other patrons around them.

  “Yeah, we almost got arrested for that? Thank god we didn't get caught,” Nathan Hale chuckled shaking his head as he brought the glass to his lips.

  Ben Tallmadge took another swig of the drink before him, “Three windows, smashed with a rock. Imagine the fee that would've cost us.”

  “That would've costed you,” the other corrected, his elbow meeting Tallmadge's ribs and causing the two boys snickered to themselves. "I was just a useless pawn."

  "You're the one who broke the windows!"

  "You're the one who dared me too!"

  The arguing continued, blaming each other through the events of that night with boyish glee. After the laughter died they stared at each other for a moment, their blue eyes meeting each other.

  Ben noticed what the icy blue Hale had, while his own were a darker. They suited Hale's  lighter hair too. They contrasted well together. The taller man's eyes trailed down further before Hale simply cleared his throat, asking for another round.

  “Well second year of college starts soon,” Tallmadge stated, trying to switched topics as best he could.

  Hale shrugged in response, a grin on his lips, “Not the best news in the world. It actually starts next Monday.”

  The waitress came by with four mini glasses of scotch. She gave two to the each of them and walked off.

  Benjamin twisted one in his hands, blue eyes peering into the alcoholic drink before him. Feeling a small jab in his side he turned to Nathan, a playful smirk on his lips. Raising a glass to that grin, he drew Ben’s eyes to them. For a quick moment he had felt mesmerized by his appearance. He wanted to touch him, make him feel something others couldn't, most of all, he wanted all of Hale to himself.

  No school, no stress, no family, simply him and his best friend together-.

  That was it, Tallmadge had to get out of here, he was way too drunk for this.

  “Hey I am going to head out home for the day,” taking out cash from his bag, he saw from the corner of his eye that the blonde made a slight frown.

  “Let me walk you home,” Nathan suggested paying his share, getting out of his chair after.

  “You don't have to!”

  “Oh,but I want to.”

  Rolling his eyes, Benjamin reluctantly gave in to his dear friend.

  “Of course you do.”

  “What is that supposed to mean?”

  A slight chuckle ran out of his throat, “after you Nathan.”

  The blonde gave him a skeptical look before throwing his jacket over his shoulder, walking out of the bar with his friend.

  On their walk, they talked messing around, their laughter spread through the streets. However their drunk minds didn't register that they were being followed, nor could they predict that Benjamin Tallmadge wasn’t coming home that night.

 


	2. First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow John before he meets two transfer students.

  The alarm clock went off, ringing in the southerner’s ear. He groaned while shutting it down, he was wiped. Yawning, he lifted himself off the bed, grabbing the portrait of his family. He could do this, he had to make his father proud somehow. A slight smile came to his lips as he saw Jemmy. His younger brother, John knew in his gut that little man was going to accomplish great things. Himself, not so much. He had faced the fact that there was low chance of him doing anything remarkable. If living to do anything at all.

  Putting the picture frame down he stripped down and threw on a plain pale blue shirt and black jeans. He brushed his hair back and cleaned his teeth. He after went to get breakfast. He was eighteen and home alone. It wasn't a home, it was an apartment for him to reside while he finishes college in New York.

  Suddenly not feeling hungry, he threw his backpack over his shoulder, and went over to the exit, remembering that he had two foreign exchange students to befriend and show around. Those students were currently in the principal's office. John had been curious on what they would be like, yet he hoped to not have much small talk with them.

  For John being the jock had equaled a lot of social attention, the unwanted attention he didn't want in his life. He didn't need the attention he got from his peers, he never would. They only loved him because he played football. Walking through the doors, his eyes spotted a good friend of his. Possibly his best friend. It was Benjamin Tallmadge.

  As the blonde drew closer to his friend, he realized Tallmadge’s face had a sense of dread. The man was seemed to be anxious, his mind lost in thought. Concerned, John went up to his friend, giving him a light tap on Benjamin's shoulder. This took the man by surprise, making him flinch.

   "Oh, John, it’s you,” he sighed in relief before running his hand through his short hair.

    “Yep, how are you? Didn't see you or Nathan this weekend.”

  Suddenly he could see his friend growing stiff once more. Was it because he mentioned Nathan? If so, what had happened between them?

  “I am going to leave you with your own thoughts,” John stated before heading to the counselor's office.

  He was told that apparently one had a genetic mutation in his eye, and the other one was a french nobleman. The news had slightly stirred up his curiosity. Yawning, he approached the door, placing his hands on the knob turning it. Having no idea what to expect, opening this door would now open up new possibilities. New friendships, and yet more dangers.

  The door creaked opened, John stepping into the room. The chatter in the room abruptly stopped, the two students whipping their heads at the ‘intruder’.

  “You wouldn't happen to be John Laurens, would you?” asked a questioning voice.

  “Yes, I am guess you're either Alexander or Lafayette.”

 “I am Alexander and he's Lafayette,” the redhead replied, standing.The Frenchman following him in the motion.

 “Well we have a lot to cover for our tour. And we only have a hour to do it. Come on now let's go,” John said feeling a strange feeling in him.

  Maybe because of where his eyes kept roaming. He couldn't help it and he knew there was no stopping it. He would have to push through it. That was his best skill, after all it's all he's done. Pushing, through pain, words, and thoughts. He was different and it sickened him, but what could he do? Push. That's what he would do until the opportunity gave way. Until he can't push anymore. But some people don't like when others put up a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took way to long to update. I am going to have chapter three ASAP. And this one was short (ew).


End file.
